


One Lucky Hunter

by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever



Category: Ever After High
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, F/M, French Kissing, Kissing, Missionary Position, Seduction, Sneaking, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 12:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11013537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever/pseuds/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Hunter Huntsman is stressed out after a horrible day, so he decides to get some sleep for the night. But something takes an interesting turn when Ashlynn unexpectedly shows up in his room. The reason is: Why?





	One Lucky Hunter

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything associated with Ever After High. Ever. The show and characters are owned by the people of Mattel. Anyway, here something I thought I would never try, a hot Hunter/Ashlynn lemon for all of you! Enjoy!

It was such a horrible day for Hunter Huntsman.

Apparently, he couldn't have enough damage done to him already. It wasn't physically, but it was mental damage.

The first thing Hunter had to deal with was dealing with the cockblocker of a squirrel Pesky. Seeing that squirrel tease him made Hunter mad to the bone. All the son of the Huntsman wanted to do was shoot some targets with his bow and arrow, and all that nut-chucking from Pesky drove him to his boiling point. He couldn't get any time to shoot those cans down. So he had no choice but to chase that idiot squirrel down, but to no avail. Apparently, that squirrel was as fast as a Maserati.

The other thing that was hurting Hunter was his ears. His ears were aching because he had to endure Sparrow Hood's guitar playing. Sure, his skills on the guitar was good, but did he had to play so loud that it was hurting Hunter's ears to death. After all, Hunter was trying to read his comic book in peace, but couldn't concentrate due to the sound of power chords! So basically, peace and solitude were out the window.

And the last thing on Hunter's mind was Ashlynn Ella, daughter of Cinderella. Hunter had hardly seen her at all today. Maybe she had such a busy day at the shoe store and couldn't find the time to join up with Hunter. It was too crowded that Hunter couldn't find a way to get in without saying a single hello. So far, Ashlynn worked an entire eight hours, and quite frankly, she still couldn't find the time to get some alone time with Hunter.

This day turned out to be a disaster for him. The only way Hunter can make this day better was going to sleep. It had been late in the night, so sleep would be better on a cruddy day. He even asked Sparrow Hood to practice his guitar somewhere in the night, in which the son of Robin Hood accepted.

Finally, with the peace and solitude he got, Hunter can finally enjoy his good night sleep.

"Now this is the life," Hunter sighed, "No Pesky, no Sparrow, no nothing. I hope tomorrow gets better."

But right before he could shut his eyes, he noticed the alarm clock sitting right by his bedstand.

He gently turned it off and went back to closing his eyes.

With the sound of owls hooting near the bedroom window, Hunter drifted off in a deep sleep. Apparently, nothing was gonna ruin his quiet night.

But all of a sudden...

**_*CREAK!*_ **

A silent creaking sound infested the bedroom. Carefully, a mysterious figure slowly walked over to Hunter. A whiff of April fresh had surrounded all four corners of the room, and even the scent got through Hunter's nose. He thought it was coming from the open window, but apparently, the scent was coming from the figure himself. The figure's emerald's eyes was connected to him like an aura.

Suddenly, the mysterious figure, which was identified as a female, started sitting on Hunter's lap suggestively. Through Hunter's point of view, he could feel something heavy on his groin, yet it felt much lighter like a furry cat.

As soon as Hunter started tossing and turning a bit, he slowly awakened his eyes, adjusted the blurriness...

...

...

...and saw a familiar figure sitting on top of him. She had extravagant strawberry-blonde hair, emerald eyes, and was decked out in a baby blue nightie. Her fluttering eyes caught his heart and himself by surprise as she spoke to him sensually.

"Hi, Hunter..."

"A-Ashlynn?" Hunter said, rubbing his eyes, "W-What are you doing here? And why on earth are you dressed like that?"

"I came by to see you," Ashlynn smiled sweetly, "Because basically, I just couldn't live today without you because of all the work I've been doing. I've been so lonely today that I really needed somebody to wrap me around with strong arms."

Hunter was captivated by her sweet talk and all, "Yeah, I figured it must be hell and su-"

"Shhhhhhh..." Ashlynn shushed, putting her finger to his lips, "Just let me do the talking, big boy. You stay quiet and be a good boy for Ashlynn, okay?"

"U-um, okay..." Hunter stuttered quietly.

Before Hunter could even think about talking, Ashlynn suddenly cut Hunter off with a kiss.

Just a single touch of his lips shocked Hunter in the insides. The feeling was so satisfying and enduring that it was leaving both Ashlynn and Hunter breathless. Her kiss had tasted like the sweetest strawberry he ever tasted. Once he tasted it, there was no going back.

_"This couldn't be happening,"_ Hunter thought to himself from the kiss, _"Please tell me this is a dream. My god, is Ashlynn actually using her tongue? What am I kidding? This rules!"_

Enjoying the kiss, Hunter wrapped his muscular arms around Ashlynn and kissed her back. Their make-out was going rough and hot in a matter of seconds. The two were engaged in an all-out tonsil war. While Ashlynn dominated for the first part, Hunter's tongue managed to fight back, rubbing up her teeth and around her gums. Ashlynn felt a moan vibrate from her, feeling his long tongue sliding inside her mouth.

Suddenly, Hunter's hands got a hold of her nightie straps. He carefully slid it down her shoulders and down to her long beautiful legs, therefore throwing it away. He looked down and was amazed of how gorgeous, sexy and majestic Ashlynn's body was. Those gorgeous C-cup orbs that shined better in the moonlight and a well-shaven womanhood that was more beautiful than Ashlynn herself.

"Please Hunter," Ashlynn whispered, "I need it..."

Being turned on by her desperate voice, Hunter licked his lips and lowered down on her groin.

He kissed around her tight walls and teased Ashlynn with his tongue. When Ashlynn felt his tongue around her lower body, she shuddered in lust and jerked around. Luckily, she managed to cling on to Hunter's bed sheets in order to stay control. The feeling of his hot tongue licking and penetrating her tight pink harness forced Ashlynn to lose control.

"Oh. OHHHHHHHHH!" Ashlynn moaned.

Just to keep this arousal going, Hunter used two of his fingers and started plugging inside her sweet warm cave. It was sticky, but yet, it felt hot and sweet. A giggle was let out around Ashlynn, considering that his fingering had such a tingling sensation. She did a good job trying to contain both her laughter and moaning all at one time. Ashlynn had never imagined Hunter's tongue this long before, but she was really enjoying it. _  
_

After he was done fingering her, Hunter checked up on Ashlynn, who was trying to catch her breath.

"How was that?" Hunter whispered to her.

"That was ticklish..." Ashlynn giggled.

"I'm glad you thought so, babe," He whispered again, "Care to tickle me, then?"

"I'm glad you asked..." She smirked.

This time, Hunter was now sitting on top of her. Carefully, Ashlynn's fingers had a hold of his black briefs. From there, she slid them down to his thighs and witnessed such an amazing sight of her own. It was long, hung, and fully erected at over nine inches. No one around Ever After High was this long before until she found out about Hunter's 'size'.

"Mmmmmmm," Ashlynn cooed, "I'm definitely gonna enjoy this..."

With a smirking Ashlynn in play, she got a grip of Hunter's erection and carefully managed to insert her whole mouth into it. Ashlynn couldn't believe she actually felt his entire foot-long deep inside her mouth. Carefully, her head rowed back and forth, feeling the entire taste every repeatable second. Tasting Hunter was perhaps the most spiciest thing she ever experienced. It was spicier than gossip around the schools and it was even more spicier than a hot plate full of Mexican food. There was no stopping her from having Hunter melt around Ashlynn's mouth.

"Ohhhhh, damn it," Hunter lightly moaned.

He started grabbing a chunk of Ashlynn's hair lightly and began thrusting at her. The feeling was almost like Ashlynn swallowing a sword or some kind, but it didn't matter. After another thrust from Hunter, Ashlynn grabbed on to his erection and started licking him around some more. Hunter chuckled when he felt Ashlynn's tongue lick through the veins of his cock. She must've replied a lot to that 'tickle' comment he made.

When she was done licking and sucking him, Ashlynn spoke up to Hunter.

"Hunter?"

"Yes, Ashlynn?" He whispered.

"Please put it inside me..." She whispered desperately.

Not wanting to let his secret girlfriend down, Hunter managed to lift her legs up side to side, spreading them around the bed.

By then, Hunter gently thrusted inside her, which gave out a quiet yelp in Ashlynn. The heat from their private parts was unbearable because of the heat, but satisfying as hell. One by one, Ashlynn felt Hunter's heat all around her. Back and forth Hunter went, Ashlynn clung on to the sheet tighter with every thrust given to her. Oh, how she ever dreamed if this passionate moment between her and Hunter and now, it was finally coming true.

"H-Hunter," She moaned, "Go deeper..."

Hearing that demand, Hunter's thrusts tightened, which brought out another surge of pleasure. It was hurting Ashlynn since Hunter was giving it to her rough and hard, but she actually gotten used to it. Once again, it brought a fierceness and tenacity deep inside the fire of Hunter Huntsman. Her hands felt his sculpted abs gleam in the moon's light as if Ashlynn was making love to a greek god. All of this ramming made Ashlynn a bit disoriented, but she still wanted this from him.

After thrusting against her once more, Hunter looked down at Ashlynn again. Her face felt a slight blush and she was breathing hard.

"You had enough, babe?" Hunter replied.

"No," Ashlynn shook her head, "I want more of you."

"If you say so then," Hunter shrugged, "You wanna be on top this time, cowgirl?"

"Sure, hang on cowboy..." She smirked.

Carefully, Hunter managed to roll Ashlynn to the top. This time, he was now back at the bottom.

With his erection still placed on her groin, Ashlynn began rocking her hips back and forth smoothly. Once again, she felt the painful feeling of Hunter's erection wobbling inside her womb. So far, she never minded about the pain anymore. Hunter was quite amused by her gyrations and movements, as if her hips had moved with the smoothness of a streaming pond. While Ashlynn was still grinding the hell out of Hunter, he decided to take control.

"Oh-okay... my turn..." He muttered out.

As she stopped grinding him at the moment, Hunter managed to grab on to her hips. From there, he vertically thrusted onto her, sending out another sexual shockwave inside Ashlynn, whose moans were slowly starting to increase with each passing second. During which, a leak of pre-cum was shooting out of his cock and exploded inside her. But he wasn't close to being there just yet. He was in fact getting there, though.

Hunter could feel the drops of sweat dripping toward Ashlynn's entire forehead. Apparently, their combined body heat was enough to fog up all the windows in the bedroom. Maybe it was hot enough to make Pesky tear up as a matter of fact.

With all the thrusting, the intense moaning, and delicate grinding, Hunter was about to lose it. He was about to lose more than his mind put together.

"I'm gonna..." Hunter tightly grunted, "I'm gonna cum! I'M GONNA CUM!"

And with one final thrust from Hunter, Ashlynn took in a loud moan.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, HUNTERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

A solid stream of cum was shot from the base of his cock and injected inside Ashlynn. When she felt Hunter splurt inside her, she clung on to the sheets tighter than before. She couldn't believe that Hunter actually came inside her. Basically, he was gonna knock her up, but it didn't matter if Ashlynn had gotten pregnant or not. What mattered was this:

She and Hunter finally had their first time.

And it was so worth it for Hunter, since this was the only good thing happening to him in his bad day.

Their entire lovemaking made them exhausted and spent. Which was good considering how Ashlynn was comfortable sleeping in her lover's arms. They felt so good and relieved that they had this moment together.

"Wow, Hunter," Ashlynn smirked, "That... was incredible."

"I could say the same thing about you..." Hunter whispered to her.

"Ohhhhh," Ashlynn cooed, "You're such a sweetheart."

"Well, I don't know about you," Hunter smirked, "But I oughta sleep like this more often!"

As the two lovers chuckled, they finally ended the night with a sweaty snuggle. To Hunter, this was way better having to shoot arrows or chasing Pesky. To Ashlynn, this was way better than selling women's shoes. This was a wonderful moment between two souls writing their own storybook ending as lovers.

In Hunter's mind, he was definitely one lucky hunter.

**Author's Note:**

> Damn, this was hot. Sure there wasn't much sex, but nevertheless, it was still hot and spicy, and I'm sure that the true loyal Huntlynn fan would think so. Anyway, you know what to do! (;D)


End file.
